The Backyardigans: Facebook Fun
by WildImaginationGirl21
Summary: What happens when the Backyardigans discover the amazing world of Facebook? Well, read to find out!
1. The Fun Has Just Begun!

**A/N: I saw many stories with this, and I wanted to give it a try. I do not own Facebook, or the Backyardigans. If I owned either one of these, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd probably be on a beach somewhere. LOL**

**Tyrone **What's on your mind?

[**Tasha** and **3 others** like this]

**Tyrone** Oops! I pressed 'enter' too soon!

**Pablo** LOL Only you, Tyrone. Only you…

**Tasha** You did the same thing yesterday, Pablo!

**Pablo** *rolls eyes* Thanks for reminding me, Tasha…

**Tasha** You're welcome!

**Tyrone** LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> is watching "Dora The Explorer"

**Tasha** DISLIKE!

**Tyrone** DISLIKE!

**Austin** DISLIKE!

**Pablo **DISLIKE!

**Uniqua** ROFL Just kidding, guys! Relax! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> has started to play **Farmville**

**Tasha** Yay! You're playing it now!

**Pablo ** LOL Yeah. I'm bored. Plus, you're playing it, too, so I can help you with stuff.

**Tasha** Um, after the whole "Ranch Hands" thing, I don't think that's a good idea…

**Uniqua** Zum-Zum's, Tasha! We want Zum-Zum's!

**Pablo **Zum-Zum's! Zum-Zum's! Zum-Zum's! LOL

**Tasha** What have I done? Smh…

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> Why are we all on Facebook? Shouldn't we be outside having an adventure?

[**Pablo** and **Tyrone** like this]

**Pablo** Unless you want to play in the rain, I think we should stay here! LOL

**Tyrone** LOL I agree

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> "We're all in this together…"

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** I LOVE HSM!

**Pablo** Ugh…not me…

**Uniqua** Don't comment here, then!

**Tasha** Troy is soooo dreamy! *sighs*

**Pablo** I'm better than him!

**Tasha** Jealous… =P

**Uniqua** LOL Tasha, you're gonna be spammed with notifications.

**Tasha** I already am!

**Pablo **:)**  
><strong>

**Pablo **:)**  
><strong>

**Pablo **:)**  
><strong>

**Pablo **:)**  
><strong>

**Pablo **:)**  
><strong>

**Tasha** CUT IT OUT, PABLO! *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> to **Austin** Wanna come over to my house for a play date?

[**Austin** likes this]

**Austin** Sure! I'll be right over!

**Uniqua** Yay!

**Pablo** Uniqua likes Austin! So cute! LOL

**Uniqua** -_-; Grow up, will you? Smh…

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> has just hacked **Uniqua**'s page. KANGAROOS R AWESOME!

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** LOL This is what happens when I get snacks for us? And yes, I think kangaroos are awesome, especially you. ;)

^ [**Austin** likes this]

**Tasha** Awwww! :D

**Tyrone** *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> to **Uniqua** Hi, Uni! How's the play date?

**Uniqua** Hey! It's a lot of fun! We had a little adventure inside where I was a damsel in distress and Austin saved me from a fire-breathing dragon!

**Tasha** Twiddly-Dee, you didn't wait for me? Boo-hoo! :(

**Uniqua** LOL Next time, Flighty Fairy!

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> had a great play date with **Austin**! We played games, watched TV, drew some pictures and even had some yummy snacks! **Austin** makes the best apple pie!

[**Tasha** and **3 others** like this]

**Tyrone** I thought you didn't like pie! Remember L.I.P?

**Uniqua** It was part of the character, Ty! I LOVE pie!

**Austin** I'm glad you had fun, Uniqua. Wanna do it again sometime?

**Uniqua** Yeah! Thanks again for the pie. It was delicious!

**Austin** You're welcome.

**Tyrone** I've taught you well, Young Austin

**Austin** Arigato, Sensei. PIE-YA! :D

^ [**Tyrone** likes this]

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think so far? Soon, I'll put reviewers in here and have you chat with the Fab 5! So, review and give me some ideas of what you want these guys to chat about on Facebook! I'm sure many of you have accounts, so this should be fun for you. Please, nothing vulgar or anything like that. After all, this is a kids show. <strong>

**What're you waiting for? Press the button and REVIEW!**


	2. Spamming and Hummus

**Uniqua**is in a relationship

[**Uniqua** and **Tasha **likes this]

**Pablo**: Really? Who is it? Tell me! Tell me!

**Tasha **Took you long enough

**Uniqua** What! When did I write that?

**Tasha** LOL

**Uniqua** Grr... I'm gonna get you back for this, Tasha!

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> is single

**Tyrone** What happened? That was quick! We don't even know who it was!

**Uniqua** Not my fault. Tasha hacked into my account earlier. I should never leave my laptop open…

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> to **Tasha**: Stop hacking into my account!

**Tasha** Hee-hee! :D

^ [**Tasha **likes this]

**Uniqua**: How are you doing it?

**Tasha**: I'm not telling… ;)

**Uniqua**: Oh, come on!

**Tasha** Fine. Austin told me your password….

**Uniqua** That kangaroo is in big trouble! D:

**Tasha **Ha-ha! XD

**Uniqua** to **Tasha: **S

[**Uniqua **likes this]

**Uniqua** to **Tasha**: P

[**Uniqua **likes this]

**Uniqua** to **Tasha:** A

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** to **Tasha**: M

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Tasha** What're you doing? Are you spamming me?

**Uniqua** Yep! Revenge, Tasha! : )

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> likes celery and hummus. The best snack ever!

**Pablo**: -_-; Oh, brother…. Seriously?

**Tyrone** Oh, not this again! What's wrong with celery and hummus?

**Tasha** It's just- Eww….

**Austin** I can't eat that stuff…

**Tyrone **What's with you guys?

**Uniqua** LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> to **Tasha** T

**Uniqua** to **Tasha** A

**Uniqua** to **Tasha **S

**Uniqua** to **Tasha** H

**Uniqua** to **Tasha **A

**Tasha** to **Uniqua** Why are you still spamming me?

**Uniqua**: IDK Don't worry. Austin is next!

**Austin** WHAT?

**Tasha**: Cut it out, Uni!

**Uniqua**: Hmm…let me think… NO! :)

**Tyrone **You're spamming my Wall, guys! Move over to chat!

**Uniqua**: Sorry!

**Tasha **Jeez! Someone forgot to eat this morning…

**Tyrone** Thanks for mentioning that. I'm getting a snack now.

**Tasha** Keep that hummus away from us!

**Tyrone** Smh….

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> to **Austin** Why did you tell Tasha my password? :(

**Austin** Oh, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I'll make you another apple pie!

**Uniqua** :) I forgive you!

**Pablo** That was quick!

**Uniqua** His apple pie is delicious! Have you tasted it?

**Pablo** Nope. I never tasted his cooking before. If he learned from Tyrone, I bet the food gets burned. LOL

**Tyrone** Not funny, Pablo!

**Austin** Hmph!

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> has just had a big bowl of Rocky Road ice-cream and LOVED IT!

[**Tyrone** likes this]

**Tyrone** You're doing this again, huh?

**Pablo** What?

**Tyrone** Rocky-Road? Again? Try another flavor!

**Pablo** I can't! Rocky Road is the best! Especially with sprinkles on top…. :D

**Tyrone **You should keep track with how much ice-cream you eat. Remember in the movie Willy Wonka when the girl turned into a blueberry? You might turn into a big scoop of ice-cream!

**Pablo** That's silly!

**Tyrone** You're silly, Pablo. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Kaboomblahstick for her great idea! I just expanded on it a little bit.<strong>

**For this next chapter, I need you, the loyal reviewers to help me. What if the Backyardigans were in character in an episode and decided to write on Facebook? For example: **

* * *

><p><strong>Knight Tyrone <strong>I am never having eggs again…

[**Knight Uniqua** likes this]

**Knight Uniqua** I'm afraid one might fly away from me! What a crazy adventure!

**Flighty Fairy** Twiddly-Dee! It was fun for me!

**Knight Uniqua** 'Cause you can fly…

**Flighty Fairy** LOL That's r

**Knight Tyrone** ?

**Flighty Fairy** Sorry about that! Grabbing Goblin just grabbed my laptop again…

* * *

><p><strong>Something like that! You can use this episode or any other episode you want! REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Bike Rides and Lazyness

**A/N: Still requesting ideas! Don't be afraid! Keep reading, and I can't wait to see what you come up with!**

**Tyrone** is now friends with **Sherman**

**Pablo** Whoa! Sherman the Worman? He has a Facebook account?

**Tyrone** Yep!

**Pablo** Cool! How can he even type?

**Sherman** :) I have my ways. You guys can understand me more now.

**Tyrone** I kinda liked it when only I could understand you.

**Pablo** Show-off!

**Sherman** LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Sherman <strong>is visiting Herman the Worman.

**Tyrone** Tell him I said hi!

**Pablo** Me, too

**Uniqua** Me, three!

**Austin** Me, four!

**Sherman** Hahahaha! Okay! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> I wonder if you can get Facebook on Mars.

[**Tyrone** and **2 others** like this]

**Austin** That would be awesome!

**Uniqua** Can we go and find out?

**Pablo** LOL I don't think so…

**Uniqua** =P You're no fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> It's a beautiful day outside!

[**Uniqua** and **4 others** like this]

**Uniqua** Why don't you go outside and enjoy it?

**Tyrone** I'm too lazy! LOL

**Pablo** Don't be lazy! Come for a bike ride around the park.

**Tyrone** No thanks.

**Tasha** Please?

**Tyrone **Forget it.

**Tasha** Lazy!

**Tyrone **Thank you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua <strong>to **Pablo** Are we getting our own bikes or do you want those bicycles built for two?

**Pablo** OMG They actually got those? WOW! Let's use those. We can take one, and Tasha and Austin can take one.

**Uniqua** Sounds great! I'm excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> to **Austin** My mom is forcing me out the house. LOL I'm going bike riding with you guys, but I'm bringing my own bike.

**Austin** That's great! You'll have fun; I promise.

**Tyrone** *rolls eyes* We'll see, Austin…

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> hopes there are sprinklers at the park

[**Uniqua** and **Tasha** like this]

**Tasha** We're not riding through the sprinklers! LOL

**Pablo** I know. I just wanna get wet!

**Uniqua** Then, take a bath!

**Pablo** *sighs* Not what I meant, Uniqua…

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> wonders if there are motorcycles built for 2.

[**Pablo** and **Uniqua** like this]

**Pablo** If there is, you bet I'll have one!

**Uniqua** LOL You love motorcycles, don't you?

**Pablo** Yep! :) If there isn't one, I'll build one. And Austin will help me!

**Austin** Ummm…..no.

**Pablo** :( You're no fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> had a great time riding through the park!

[**Tasha** and **3 others** like this]

**Tasha** Let's do it again! :D

**Tyrone** Let's not… I'm exhausted!

**Pablo** Yeah! You girls didn't even pedal! Austin and I pedaled the whole time while you 2 enjoyed the ride!

**Austin** My legs ache… Oww….

**Uniqua** Aw, come on!

**Tasha **Party poopers!

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> Who knew riding up a hill could be so hard?

[**Pablo** likes this]

**Pablo** It got worse when we almost reached the top, fell back down and crashed into a tree… -_-;

**Austin** *sighs* Nothing's easy for us…

**Pablo** Tell me about it!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> Pizza for dinner! Yum!

**Uniqua** Wanna share? :D

**Tyrone** HA! Nope! =P

**Uniqua** Hmph! =P Right back at ya, greedy!

**Tyrone** I'm not greedy! That's Pablo!

**Uniqua** ROFL XD

**Pablo** HEY!


	4. Music, Music, Music!

**A/N: I'm still open to ideas, so send them in! Thanks to Horrorland man and Coava for sending in an idea! And yes, reviewers can also chat with the Backyardigans! Just tell me what you want to say to them, and I'll be sure to insert that in the next chapter! For now, I hope you like music, 'cause there's a lot of it in this chapter! If anyone can guess what musical these songs are from, I will give them ONE. FULL. CHAPTER with the Fab 5! Got it? Here we go!**

**Pablo **added **Soccer** to his Favorite Sports list

[**Tyrone** and **Uniqua** like this]

**Pablo** SOCCER! :D

**Uniqua** SOCCER! :D

**Tyrone** SOCCER! :D

**Tasha** *rolls eyes* Oh, brother….

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> has started taking piano lessons!

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua **Yay! Are you excited?

**Tasha** My mom kinda forced me into this, but I'm a little excited. I can't wait!

**Pablo** *groans* Great. I have to listen to off-key piano playing from my house.

**Tasha **Hmph! I didn't complain when you were "playing" your accordion, Pablo! That wasn't such a thrill to listen to, either!

**Pablo** At least I got better! =P

**Uniqua **Calm down, you guys…

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> Y'know, all this talk about instruments makes me feel like using my favorite one- my voice! :D

[**Sherman** likes this]

**Sherman** If your voice is like your tuba playing, I'd love to hear it!

^ [**Tyrone** likes this]

**Tyrone** Aw, thanks!

**Sherman** You're welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do!

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** Do Ti La Sol Fa Mi Re Do! ;)

**Tasha** LOL I learned that in my first piano lesson. My teacher is so nice. Her name is Janice, and she even brought cookies!

**Pablo** I want some cookies! *pouts*

**Tasha** I just ate the last one! Chocolate chip… Mmmm….. :D

**Pablo** You're mean!

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua <strong>Doe- a deer, a female deer

[**Tasha** and **3 others** like this]

**Tasha** Ray- a drop of golden sun

**Pablo** Me- a name I call myself

**Austin** Far- a long, long way to run

**Uniqua** LOL Sew- a needle pulling thread

**Pablo** La- a note to follow so

**Tasha** Tea- a drink with jam and bread

**Tyrone** … What're you guys doing?

**Austin** Way to ruin it, Tyrone….

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> Do Mi-Mi

**Tasha **Mi Sol-Sol

**Pablo** Re Fa-Fa

**Austin** La Ti-Ti….. Do Mi-Mi

**Uniqua** ROFL Mi Sol-Sol

**Tasha** Re Fa-Fa

**Pablo** La Ti-Ti

**Tasha** When you know the notes to sing….

**Uniqua** You can sing most…

**Tasha** ANYTHING! :D

**Pablo** LOL I love how we all understand this!

**Tyrone** …..I'm confused….

**Austin** *rolls eyes* Except for him….

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> I love how we're all in a singing mood. Let's keep going!

[**Pablo** and **2 others** like this]

**Tash**a What song should we "sing"? LOL

**Uniqua** Someone post some lyrics, and we'll keep going from there.

**Tyrone** And make it a song I know! Please? I feel so left out. :(

**Tasha** Awww… *hugs*

**Uniqua ***hugs*

**Tyrone **Thank you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! :D

**Austin** DISLIKE!

**Uniqua **DISLIKE x 2! No Rebecca Black!

**Tasha** Pablo, NO! Are you crazy? That song is ridiculous!

**Tyrone** Yeah! And today is Wednesday!

**Sherman **What is "Rebecca Black"? I've never heard of this song.

**Uniqua** Hey, Sherman! Rebecca Black is a person, and the song is called "Friday"

**Tyrone **Don't listen to it, Sherman!

**Austin** Spare your tiny ears!

**Sherman** Umm, Uniqua?

**Uniqua **Trust them on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherman<strong> has just watched "Friday" and is freaked out. O_O

[**Tyrone** and **4 others** like this]

**Uniqua **We warned you! LOL

**Pablo** You okay, buddy?

**Sherman** I'm fine… That was terrible! Herman thought so, too! What kind of a song is that?

**Austin** No one listens to me…

**Tyrone** Now, you've been through the torture just like the rest of us.

**Sherman** OMG I'm never listening to that again…

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> to **Tasha** I can play "Chopsticks" on the piano. Want me to teach you?

**Tasha** Janice said I'm learning that next. Maybe we can perform a duet!

**Uniqua **Sounds awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> I have to admit that Tasha is sounding pretty good on the piano!

[**Tasha** likes this]

**Tasha** Thanks, Pablo. That means a lot!

**Pablo** Now we don't have to hear her sing! XD

**Tasha** Grrr…. You're pushing it, Pablo!


	5. Like This Status

**A/N: Congrats to Coava for guessing what musical the songs were from! And a special message from Tasha and Uniqua to Cat In A Flower:**

**Tasha: Hey! You play the piano, too? How awesome is that?**

**Uniqua: We practiced playing "Chopsticks" earlier today, and it was great! Janice gave us cookies, too. And guess what? We have a chocolate-chip cookie saved here for you! :)**

**Tasha: We hope you like it! And thanks for the compliment. Janice says I might have to perform in a small concert. I'm kinda nervous…**

**Uniqua: Oh, you'll be fine… (hugs her) You're a great piano player!**

**Tasha: I just started, Uni.**

**Uniqua: (rolls eyes) Anyway, Cat In A Flower, we would love to hear how your piano playing is coming! Keep us updated, okay? **

**Well, I guess it's time to start the next update. To the reviewers who want to be involved in the chatting in the future, send me some things you want to say to them and I'll do my best to make things work. OK Here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> Like this status for a "Roses Are Red" poem.

[**Pablo** and **4 others** like this]

**Tyrone **to **Pablo **Roses are red, Violets are blue

When you're the Flipper, I run away from you.

[**Pablo** likes this]

**Pablo **LOL You weren't even there!

**Tyrone** The girls told me about it. I'm never making fun of Teddy again!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> to **Austin** Roses are red, Lilies are white

It was fun to shrink you, so don't get uptight!

**Austin** Hmph! I'm never gonna forget that…

**Tyrone** ROFL I'm sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> to **Tasha** Roses are red, most leaves are green

I really hate it when you're the queen.

[**Pablo **and **Austin** like this]

**Pablo** Hear, hear!

**Austin** LOL

**Tasha** What? Oh, for goodness sakes! What's wrong with that?

**Pablo **If you don't know, we're not gonna tell you…

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> to **Sherman** Violets are blue, Roses are red

You are my very best Worman friend.

[**Sherman** likes this]

**Sherman** Awww! :3 Thanks! That's so sweet!

**Tasha** How come he gets a nice poem?

**Tyrone** Jealous…

**Tyrone** to **Uniqua** Roses are red; They're pretty,

* * *

><p>I think<p>

You scared me when you were the Lady In Pink

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** XD How did I scare you?

**Tyrone** *whines* You yelled at me! =P

**Uniqua** LOL I couldn't be nice! What did you want me to do? Talk nicely?

**Tyrone **YES!

**Uniqua** Forget it!

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> I'M HUNGRY! :(

[**Tyrone** likes this]

**Tyrone** Get something to eat.

**Pablo **I have no $$$!

**Tyrone **LOL I meant, go in your kitchen and get something to eat.

**Pablo** There's nothing to eat! :(

**Tyrone** Well, what do you want me to do?

**Pablo** Go and steal some cookies from Tasha.

**Tyrone** O_O Umm…if I go in, I'm not coming out…

**Pablo **Come on! Please?

**Tyrone** How about if I run to the store, get a box of chocolate cookies, come over to your house and we'll share it?

**Pablo** :D YAY! Hurry! Hurry! I'm soooooo hungry!

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo <strong>Chocolate chip cookies have never tasted so good! :D

**Tyrone** You had more than I did. Greedy…

**Pablo** I was HUNGRY!

**Tyrone** You're still greedy…

* * *

><p><strong>And there is another random chapter! In the next one, another outside Backyardigans character will have an account and cause more randomness than usual! Who do you think it is? Keep reviewing, okay? <strong>


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, guys. It's me. I'm not feeling so well, so I'm not gonna be updating my stories as much for the next few days. I would love some ideas, though. And here are responses from the messages you gave to the Fab 5! OK Here goes:**

_**To: Cat In A Flower**_

**Tasha: Thanks for your support! I'm kinda nervous, though. What if I have to play a long 20 minute piece that'll make my fingers fall off?**

**Uniqua: Tasha, relax. You'll be fine. You'll probably play the songs you've been working on with Janice. And guess what? I'll be there with you, so don't be nervous!**

**Tasha: (sighs) But, what if everyone else is better than me?**

**Uniqua: Oh, Tasha! You're just starting! All of her students are in this concert, so don't expect them all to be Bach on their first try. (hugs her) I saw you practice the other day. You're really getting the hang of it!**

**Tasha: (chuckles) Thanks, Uni. Oh! Cat In A Flower, you know the best way to get rid of a cupcake thief? (whispers) It's vegetables. They work every time!**

**Uniqua: Especially broccoli!**

**Tasha: Yep! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Coava<strong>_

**Pablo: Hey! What do you mean I can't have any?**

**Austin: Do you know how many chocolate chip cookies you had with Tyrone the other day? You 2 shared a whole box! Besides, too many cookies are bad for you. (folds arms) Or did you forget about your incident with the Rocky Road ice-cream? **

**Pablo: It wasn't my fault! I was hungry! **

**Austin: (to Coava) Basically, he had too much ice-cream on a hot day, and it literally came back to haunt him. **

**Pablo: You should've told me!**

**Austin: I had to teach you a lesson, Pablo. So, let Coava eat the cookies. (to Coava) If he tries to steal your cookies, let me know, okay?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Eminem1995<strong>_

**Tasha: Hi! I didn't have my recital yet, but I hope it goes well. My friends help me with my piano playing and Janice even brought us all cookies once!**

**Tyrone: Pablo ate most of them, though…**

**Pablo: I did not!**

**Tasha: Oh, for goodness sakes! One of these days, you're gonna turn into a cookie. **

**Pablo: Ha! That's not gonna happen! That's silly, anyway!**

**Tyrone: (rolls eyes) We'll see, Pablo… If you start seeing chocolate chips on your face, don't come running to us!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go! I hope to write another chapter soon! And yes, Eminem1995, Roscoe is the next one to have an account, and it's gonna be funny! If you or any other reviewer has an idea, feel free to send them in! :D<strong>


	7. All Systems AOK

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so, so, so much for being patient! Here's another update, but first, more messages from the Fab 5 for you guys!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Coava:<strong>_

_**Austin: (blushes) Umm….(chuckles) You're welcome. **_

_**Pablo: Awww! 3 So cute!**_

_**Austin: Go away, Pablo!**_

_**Pablo: Pablo and Coava sitting in a tree-**_

_**Austin: If you finish that, you get no more Rocky Road ice-cream from me!**_

_**Pablo: (wide-eyed) OK OK! I'll be nice!**_

_**Austin: (rolls eyes) Coava, if you want Pablo to do what you want, just bribe him with rocky road ice-cream; it works every time! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Cat In a Flower<strong>_

_**Uniqua: If you put broccoli in the food you're making, it's the perfect trap to catch them! **_

_**Tasha: Hey! You did that with Tyrone, right Uni?**_

_**Uniqua: Yep! He never tried to steal my chocolate chip cookies ever since! ;)**_

_**Tasha: As for what songs I'm playing, you'll see it in the update, but I have to play 3 songs. I'm still so nervous… Do you wanna play for me?**_

_**Uniqua: Tasha, you have to do it yourself!**_

_**Tasha: Hmmm….Maybe Roscoe can play for me!**_

_**Uniqua: No, Tasha! **_

_**Tasha: Hmph!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now! It's time to read more Facebook randomness! And with a certain robot getting an account, this is going to be interesting!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua <strong>Like this status if you think I should start wearing a different color.

[**Tyrone** and **2 others** like this]

**Tyrone** Who didn't like it?

**Austin** Me. I like it when you wear pink, Uni. :D

**Uniqua** Thanks!

**Tasha** I think red would look great on you.

**Uniqua** Really?

**Tyrone** What about purple?

**Uniqua **Nah… I don't really like purple.

**Austin** :(

**Uniqua** It's looks great on you, Austin!

**Austin** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> to **Austin** I think you'd look great in pink! ;)

**Austin** Um…

**Uniqua** LOL What?

**Austin** I'll stick to what I have, thanks.

**Uniqua** Aww! :( One day, you're gonna wear pink, and I'm gonna post the picture here on Facebook.

**Austin** *gasp!* You wouldn't!

**Uniqua **Trust me. I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone <strong>to **Austin** Stay away from pink! It's an evil color! O_O

**Austin** Tell me about it…

**Uniqua** Stop telling lies, Tyrone!

**Tyrone **Ha! It wasn't such a lie in I.S.S, now was it?

**Uniqua **Well….. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> Blue is an evil color, not pink!

**[Tasha** likes this]

**Tasha** LOL True!

**Pablo** Now, wait a minute! How is blue an evil color?

**Uniqua** How quickly we forget, Professor!

**Pablo** Oh, yeah… I forgot about that! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> OMG! I just saw a bug crawl across the floor!

[**Pablo **and **Tyrone** like this]

**Uniqua** Ugh!

**Tyrone** OK Pablo, what did you do?

**Pablo** LOL I didn't do anything! I don't have the bugs anymore!

**Tasha** It's okay. I got rid of it!

**Uniqua** Yay! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> is now friends with **Roscoe**

**Tyrone** This is getting silly! How does he have a Facebook account?

**Pablo** I programmed it in him. ;)

**Austin** Did you do anything else I should know about?

**Pablo** Of course not!

**Roscoe** Hello, every1. All Systems A-OK. :D

**Tyrone** Hi!

**Uniqua** It's been a while, Roscoe!

* * *

><p><strong>Roscoe<strong> to **Austin** What do I do now?

**Austin** You can do a bunch of things on Facebook. Play games, chat, post pictures and videos, and a whole lot more!

**Roscoe** Sounds like fun. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> Roscoe is new to Facebook, so be patient with him, okay?

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** With you teaching him, he'll be an expert in no time! :D

**Austin** I hope so!

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> I am a silly goose!

[**Tyrone** and **4 others** like this]

**Tyrone** ROFL

**Uniqua** LOL

**Pablo **Wait a second! I never wrote that!

**Tasha** Oh, really? XD

**Pablo **I didn't write that! Honest!

**Austin **XD You're gonna yell at me, but I told Roscoe to hack into your account and write that on your Wall.

**Pablo** Not funny, guys….

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> OMG I just saw **Austin** wear a pink shirt!

[**Roscoe** and **Pablo** like this]

**Austin** Wait a second! My shirt just came out of the laundry and it ended like this!

**Uniqua **Too late! I got a picture! :)

**Austin** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Pablo** I can't wait to see it, Uni!

**Roscoe **He looks funny, Pablo!

**Austin **Roscoe!

**Roscoe** It's the truth!

**Austin** Don't make me turn you off, Roscoe!

**Roscoe **=P

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> Oh, no… Janice says I have to perform in a small concert in the community theater. I'm so nervous…

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** You'll be fine. I'll be right there next to you.

**Tasha** Yeah, for ONE SONG! Then, I'll be all alone. :'(

**Uniqua** *hugs*

**Tasha** Thanks, Uni…

* * *

><p><strong>Roscoe<strong> to **Tasha** When is the concert?

**Tasha** Next Wednesday! I'll never be ready by then!

**Roscoe** Do you want help?

**Tasha** Can you play the piano?

**Roscoe** Just as well as I can roller-skate. :D

**Tasha **Thanks, Roscoe!

**Roscoe ***thumbs-up* All Systems A-OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> Aw, man! Janice forgot the cookies today! :(

[**Pablo** likes this]

**Pablo** Ha-ha! =P

**Tasha **The joke's on you, Pablo! She's taking us out for ice-cream!

**Uniqua** OMG Really? :D

**Tasha** Yep!

**Pablo** Hey! No fair! Can I come, too?

**Tasha** =P Nope!

**Uniqua** =P Nope!

**Pablo** You girls are so mean!

**Tasha** Oh, for goodness sakes!

**Uniqua** You ate a box of chocolate chip cookies with Tyrone, so don't complain!

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> has just uploaded a picture

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua <strong>tagged **Austin **in her picture

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> OMG! Uniqua, you weren't kidding! XD Nice picture, Austin!

[**Tyrone** and **5 others** like this]

**Austin** Darn it, Uni! Why'd you post it? It's so embarrassing!

**Uniqua** I told you I would! :)

**Austin** You're mean! =P

**Tyrone **You've just noticed that?

**Uniqua** Tyrone!

**Tyrone **What?

**Uniqua** *rolls eyes*

**Tasha **Be nice, Tyrone!

**Tyrone** Oh, brother….

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> So, for this concert, which I'm still freaked out about, I have to perform 3 songs- "Twinkle, Twinkle," "Chopsticks," and one of my choice. What should I do?

[**Uniqua** and **Roscoe** like this]

**Uniqua** Play an easy song!

**Tasha** Like what?

**Tyrone** "Moonlight Sonata" LOL

**Tasha** That's not an easy song!

**Pablo** "Flight of the Bumblebee" ROFL

**Uniqua** You're not helping!

**Tasha** ;'(

**Uniqua** *hugs* Aww…

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! <strong>

**For the next chapter, Roscoe is going to malfunction, and I need some ideas on some things he can post on everyone's walls. It can be silly, funny or maybe he can start some fights or something. Roscoe can either malfunction because of a certain "bug" or his batteries are dying. It's your choice. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	8. Cakes and Pablo and Pie! OH MY!

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for being so patient! Here's another chapter for you. But, please read my comments after each chapter. Sometimes I really do need help, okay? Here are responses from the Fab 5 from the reviews you gave!**

_**To Eminem1995:**_

_**Pablo: Thanks for the hug! **_

_**Austin: And me wearing a pink shirt never looks right! After I.S.S, I tried to stay away from pink clothing. I blame Tyrone for that…**_

_**Tyrone: HEY! I didn't choose to wear pink! Hmph!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Coava:<strong>_

_**Pablo: HEY! Yuck! Ugh… You've got the wrong person for that! Give those cookies to Tyrone! He'll gladly take them off your hands! Me? (shudders) I'm gonna need a lot of ice-cream to get the taste out of my mouth…**_

* * *

><p><strong>All right, reviewers! Here's a very <strong>_**sweet**_** chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sherman <strong>I'm so tired, but I can't sleep!

[**Tyrone** likes this]

**Tyrone **What's wrong?

**Sherman** :( I miss you guys…

**Tyrone** Aww! You know that you can visit us whenever you want…and if you can't, find us here and we'll be happy to chat with you! :D

**Sherman **:) You're the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> To take my mind off of this concert for a while, I'm helping my mom bake a yummy strawberry cake!

[**Uniqua** and **3 others** like this]

**Uniqua** It's gonna be delicious; I know it!

**Austin** I can't wait to try it, Tasha!

**Pablo** Me, neither. I LOVE cake!

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua <strong>My mom is in the baking mood, now, and she's making an apple pie!

[**Tasha** and **2 others** like this]

**Tasha** Cool, Uni! After they're both done, can we trade slices?

**Uniqua** Yep!

**Pablo** Save one for me, too, Uniqua. I LOVE pie!

**Tasha ***rolls eyes* Oh, for goodness sakes, Pablo. You love everything…

**Pablo** LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> Did all of our moms get together or something? Now my mom is making her famous chocolate cake!

[**Pablo **and **4 others** like this]

**Pablo **OMG! The same cake she made for your birthday?

**Tyrone** Yes, it is. :)

**Uniqua** That cake was SO GOOD!

**Tasha** She should open a bakery!

**Tyrone **LOL

**Pablo** Can I have a slice?

**Tyrone** Are you making anything, so we can trade?

**Pablo** Umm…no.

**Tyrone** Then, nope! Sorry!

**Pablo** Oh, come on!

**Sherman** Send some of that cake to me! My friends love chocolate!

**Tyrone** No problem, little buddy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> I would have Roscoe make a cake, but with all the cake I'll be eating from you guys, I might get a stomach-ache! LOL

[**Uniqua** and **Roscoe** like this]

**Uniqua **What're you gonna trade with me?

**Austin** Roscoe can come over and clean the mess

**Uniqua** Yay! Thank you!

**Roscoe** All Systems A-OK! *thumbs-up*

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> My mom's chocolate cake does the strangest things..

**Austin** Like what?

**Tyrone **Remember my birthday? How many slices did Pablo have?

**Austin** Around 3, I think…

**Tyrone** And remember when he was hyper all night?

**Austin** LOL Yeah! He was jumping on the couch and trying to fly! XD

**Tyrone** Well, t hat can't happen again, so you guys are getting 1 each.

**Austin** That's fine with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> Cake's in the oven!

[**Uniqua** and **Tyrone** like this]

**Uniqua** The pie just went in, too!

**Tyrone** So did the chocolate cake!

**Tasha** What do we do while we wait?

**Tyrone** Wanna go outside and play for a while?

**Uniqua** Sure!

**Tasha** We'll see you out there! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong> Um, has anyone seen where Roscoe went? He was here just a minute ago, and now he's gone! :'(

**Uniqua** Don't worry, Austin. I'm sure he'll turn up soon.

^ [**Austin** likes this]

**Austin** I know, but I'm kinda worried about him.

**Uniqua **Come outside with us, Austin. It'll help you to not worry so much.

**Austin** :) Thanks, Uniqua.

**Uniqua** You're welcome! *hugs*

* * *

><p>[about an hour later…..]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> has just played the most intense game of Hide-and-Seek with **Uniqua**, **Tasha** and **Austin**!

[**Uniqua** and **2 others** like this]

**Austin **I think Tag was more intense. I'm so tired!

**Tasha **Me, too. LOL You guys are fast!

**Tyrone** Nah…you're just slow. ;)

**Uniqua** Tyrone, be nice!

**Tyrone** What?

* * *

><p><strong>Uniqua<strong> Did anyone take a slice of my pie?

[**Austin** likes this]

**Austin** Um, no… We were outside playing. What's wrong?

**Uniqua **A slice of the pie is missing!

**Austin **And so is Roscoe! This is strange…

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha<strong> Oh, for goodness sakes!

[**Uniqua** likes this]

**Uniqua** What's the matter?

**Tasha** My strawberry cake! There's a slice missing from it!

**Austin** You, too? This really is strange… And Roscoe still hasn't come back! *sighs* I miss him…

* * *

><p><strong>Tyrone<strong> WHO ATE MOM'S CHOCOLATE CAKE?

[**Tasha** and **2 others** like this]

**Uniqua** A piece is gone, right?

**Tyrone** How did you know?

**Tasha** It happened to us, too!

**Tyrone** What? This is crazy! Who's been stealing our stuff?

**Austin** Oh, no.. Roscoe just came back…with icing all over him.. Guys, I'm sorry. I think I know who took your desserts.

* * *

><p><strong>Pablo<strong> HIHIEVERYBODY! I'MSOHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY! WANNAPLAY? HUH?HUH?HUH?

**Tyrone** *face-palms* Pablo! You ate our cakes! Now, you're too hyper!

**Pablo** OMIGOSHOMIGOSH! I'M SOSOSOSOSORRY! BUTYOURCAKESWERESOYUMMY! YUMMYYUMMYYUMMY! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Uniqua** Tasha, get the cold water. I'll get the rope and the chair.

**Tasha** I'll be right over…


End file.
